There are numerous medical and surgical procedures in which it is desirable to cut and remove a strip of tissue of controlled width from the body of a human or veterinary patient. For example, it may sometimes be desirable to form an incision of a controlled width (e.g., an incision that is wider than an incision made by a typical scalpel, cutting blade or needle) in the eye, skin, mucous membrane, tumor, organ or other tissue or a human or animal. In addition, it may sometimes be desirable to remove a strip or quantity of tissue from the body of a human or animal for use as a biopsy specimen, for chemical/biological analysis, for retention or archival of DNA identification purposes, etc. In addition, some surgical procedures require removal of a strip of tissue of a known width from an anatomical location within the body of a patient.
One surgical procedure wherein a strip of tissue of a known width is removed from an anatomical location within the body of a patient is an ophthalmological procedure used to treat glaucoma. This ophthalmological procedure is sometimes referred to as a goniotomy. In a gonioctomy procedure, a device that is operative to cut or ablate a strip of tissue of approximately 2-10 mm in length or more and about 50-200 μm in width is inserted into the anterior chamber of the eye and used to remove a full thickness strip of tissue from the trabecular meshwork. The trabecular meshwork is a loosely organized, porous network of tissue that overlies a collecting canal known as Schlemm's canal. A fluid, known as aqueous humor, is continually produced in the anterior chamber of the eye. In normal individuals, aqueous humor flows through the trabecular meshwork, into Schlemm's canal and out of the eye through a series of ducts called collector channels. In patients who suffer from glaucoma, the drainage of aqueous humor from the eye may be impaired by elevated flow resistance through the trabecular meshwork, thereby resulting in an Increase in intraocular pressure. The gonioctomy procedure can restore normal drainage of aqueous humor from the eye by removing a full thickness segment of the trabecular meshwork, thus allowing the aqueous humor to drain through the open area from which the strip of trabecular meshwork has been removed. The gonioctomy procedure and certain prior art instruments useable to perform such procedure are described In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/052,473 issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,979,328 (Baerveldt) [2], the entirety of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
At present there remains a need in the art for the development of simple, inexpensive and accurate instruments useable to perform the procedure of cutting the trabecular meshwork (TM) in the eye and effectively remove a complete full thickness strip of TM without leaving TM leaflets as well as other procedures where it is desired to remove a strip of tissue from a larger mass of tissue.